midianfandomcom-20200214-history
Drug
Amanita Muscaria Other Names: Fly Agaric, Death's Head Trip Length: 6 to 8 hours Properties: The user will have approximately two hours of twilight sleep following a period of peacefulness (mildly euphoric, dreamlike sounds and visions may be noticed). Upon waking, vivid, psilocybin-like hallucinations and size distortions may be experienced. Positive Effects: There is a 2% chance that desired information might be gained during the 'twilight sleep.' Negative Effects: Beware, beware, beware—any error may have the user taking a highly toxic toadstool. Large doses may cause violence, self-destructiveness (to the point of self-mutilation), and paranoia. Overdose may cause delirium, convulsions, deep coma, or death as a result of heart failure. Prolonged use is mentally debilitating, causing even raving madness and even lycanthropy (the mental, not mystical, illness). Arrach Other Names: Goosefoot Trip Length: 2 to 4 hours Properties: Calms user, causing a mild disorientation followed by a floating sensation Positive Effects: Reduces nervous anxiety and calms hysterical individuals. Negative Effects: Mildly addictive. The user will require ever-larger doses for effect. Withdrawal can cause violent headaches, shaking and dizziness. Asafoetida Other Names: Devil's Dung, Gum Asafoetida, Food of the Gods Trip Length: 2 to 6 tours Properties: The user will experience an apparent increase in brain activity, reaction time, and physical endurance. The heart will speed up, respiration will increase and a feeling of strength will develop. Positive Effects: The character will experience a 2-point increase in Strength, Wits, and Stamina. The effects will begin 3-60 minutes (3D20) after taking the drug and will last 3-60 minutes. The user will be reduced by 1D6 points on each characteristic for twice as long as the increase lasts, after the effects wear off. Negative Effects: The drug will begin by causing a feeling of nausea (which will pass within an hour). Following use of the drug, the user will feel sluggish, drained and weak. Addiction is possible, but primary addiction seems to be psychological. Prolonged use of the drug is both physically and mentally debilitating. There is a 1% chance per use that the user will (permanently) lose an attribute point, one point from Grace and (roll 1D8): 1—Strength, 2—Knowledge, 3—Agility, 4-5—Stamina, 6-8—Common Sense. The chance is cumulative, until a point is actually lost. Then the process starts again-until the user either gives up the drug or dies. Belladonna Other Names: Banewort, Beautiful Lady, Deadly Nightshade, Death's Herb Poison Black Cherry Trip Length: Several hours to several days Properties: The user may experience pleasant hallucinogenic and hypnotic sensations and light sensitivity. Positive Effects: Reduces ulcers and will dry sinus congestion. Negative Effects: Permanent brain damage may result, addiction, insanity, or death. Broom Other Names: Nil Trip Length: 2 Hours (1 pipe), 4 hours (2 pipes) Properties: The user will experience an intoxicated, euphoric feeling. Colour awareness is increased and a deep state of relaxation increases after a second pipe is smoked. Positive Effects: Nil Negative Effects: Smoke; do not eat. (Eating produces nausea, paranoia, extreme excitement and heart strain.) Calamus Other Names: Flag Root, Rat Root, Sweet Flag Trip Length. 6 to 8 hours Properties: Rat root will cause an 'up' feeling without any agitation. A feeling of relaxation will overcome the user. Some mild hallucinations may take place with very large doses. Positive Effects: Of some use in treating asthma, bronchitis, diarrhoea, fevers and headaches. Negative Properties: High doses may cause vomiting. Calea Other Names: Bitter Grass, Leaf of God Trip Length: 2 to 8 hours Properties: The drug produces a euphoric feeling and deep relaxation. Positive Effects: None known Negative Effects: None known Calea Poppy Other Names: Nil Trip Length: ½ hour Properties: Calea poppy smoking produces a mild, euphoric feeling. It can only be effective about one time per day because of limits to the amount that will affect the system. Positive Effects: None known Negative Effects: None known Camphor Other Names: Nil Trip Length: 2 to 3 hours Properties: Smoking small quantities will produce a slight stimulant effect, and a pleasant tingling of the skin. Positive Effects: Used in mothballs (it can kill moths and it can kill a user). Negative Effects: High dosage can be extremely unpleasant. Feelings of extreme disorientation, dizziness, vomiting, and amnesia are all possible on a simple high dose. Overdoses may result in delirium or convulsions. Eventually death may result with a high enough overdose. Catnip Other Names: None Trip Length: ½ to 1 hour Properties: Mild euphoric feeling if smoked in large quantities. Positive Effects: None known. Negative Effects. Raw throat and sinus from smoke. Cayenne Other Names: None Trip Length: 3 to 6 hours Properties: Mild stimulant properties. The user is made to feel as if they had 'extra energy'. It has few other effects and very large amounts must be ingested to become unpleasant. Positive Effects: +1 to saving throws against fear and mental attacks. Negative Effects: Some users note a watering of the eyes and a blurred visual distortion. Cocaine Other Names: Lady, Leaf, Snowbird, Stardust Trip Length: ¼ to ½ hour Properties: The user will experience a feeling of power, euphoria, and great stores of energy. The more used, the more intense this feeling becomes. Positive Effects: Local anaesthetic properties. Negative Effects: Overdoses—which require .2 to 1.5 grams of pure cocaine—are rare. They usually occur after the user has gotten hold of unusually strong mixtures and are not ready for it. Overdoses result in death. The drug is only mildly physically addictive. It is very powerful in addicting a habitual user in the psychological sense. Also, a high degree of tolerance can be developed over time. Snorting the drug can cause the nose of the user to bleed and rot, pallor, cold sweats, convulsions, fainting, and halts in respiration indicate mild overdoses and cocaine poisoning. A psychological paranoid psychosis known as 'formication' will often set in with prolonged use. This is the feeling that insects have taken up residence under the skin. If overused, the individual may experience excitability, anxiety, talkativeness, rapid pulse, dilated pupils, headaches, nausea, vomiting, increase in body temperature and hallucinations. Codeine Other Names: None Trip Length: 3 to 5 hours Properties: Mild euphoric, pain depressant. The user will experience vivid dream states. It is a pleasant feeling of relaxation and rest. Positive Effects: Powerful cough suppressant, mood elevator and painkiller. Negative Effects: Chronic abusers may experience mild addiction and have cramps, anxiety, depression, and irritability when use is discontinued. Use can cause constipation; prolonged use can cause prolonged constipation. Coffee Beans Other Names: Koffee Trip Length: 1 to 3 flours Properties: The whole effect is mild stimulant, and euphoric. The drug will produce a state of somewhat increased mental alertness. It helps eliminate exhaustion and depression. Positive Effects: Users may increase total workday output by 15%. However, this is reduced by 5% for time spent drinking the mixture. Negative Effects: The drug is mildly addictive and withdrawal will begin within 12-18 hours after deprivation. The withdrawal is characterized by hostility, aggression, nervousness, bad temper and cravings—especially craving for the sudden death of anyone who is chipper in the morning before you've had your coffee. Coleus Other Names: Woodpecker of Mars, Seeker of Sights Trip Length: Approx. 2 hours Properties: The user will experience a strong, psilocybin-like state, colourful hallucinations, strange patterns, and a number of telepathic and clairvoyant insights. Positive Effects: Any divinatory magic or psychic sensitive gift that the user employs will last as long as the effects of the drug. Note that this applies only to that which the user can actually sense; a spell cast by the user for another's use will have its normal duration. Negative Effects: It takes a very large quantity of leaves (50-70), fresh only, in order for the drug to work. This may cause nausea since the leaves need to be thoroughly chewed and swallowed. Cumin Seed Other Names: None Trip Length: 1 to 2 hours Properties: The user will experience mild stimulation and mood elevator effects for duration of one to two hours. Positive Effects: Sometimes used as a spice. Negative Effects: Some anxiety may be experienced as drug wears off. Damiana Other Names: None Trip Length: 1 to 2 hours Properties: If smoked, the user will experience a mild euphoric sensation, very like a marijuana buzz, for about an hour or so. Brewed as a tea will bring on a state of prolonged rest and sexually oriented dreams. It will also act as a mild aphrodisiac. Positive Effects: None known Negative Effects: None known Datura Other Names: Knockout Drops, Devils Weed Trip Lengths 2 to 16 hours Properties: Users will experience visual and sensory hallucinations before lapsing into a stupor. The most common hallucination is soaring flight. Positive Effects: None known Negative Effects: Even a small dose may cause diarrhoea, nausea, confusion, babbling, dryness and thirst, agitation, and loss of motor control. Overdoses can cause eye and heart damage, convulsions, coma and death. Prolonged use will result in permanent brain damage. Dona Ana Other Names: None Trip Length: 2 to 12 hours Properties: The user will experience intense visions and deep hallucinations. Out-of-Body experiences are possible and vision into alternate planes of existence is often possible. Use will give false impressions of spectral visitors, produce mind-altering sensations and extreme time distortions. The user may expect to see sound vibrations, have extreme colour sensitivity and experience clairaudient flashes. Positive Effects: There is a 10% chance that desired information can he all or partly obtained through use of dona ana. Negative Effects: None known Epena Other Names: Yopo, One Hit Weed Trip Length: Approximately ½ hour (up to 6 hours for after effects) Properties: Yopo affects the user almost instantaneously. The initial effect leaves the user floating through a variety of sensations, including perceived colour and size changes in objects, and an intoxicated, dizzy feeling combined with a false sense of alertness and clear vision. After effects leave the user with an odd, slightly euphoric view of events. Positive Effects: None known Negative Effects: Sinus irritation, and extreme fits of sneezing may overcome the habitual user. The first five minutes of the trip may include trembling, headache and confusion. Ginseng Other Names: None Trip Length: 1 hour (at most); continuing effects for long-term daily usage Properties: Very mild stimulant effects are noticeable if it is ingested for a long duration (years). Increasing the dose does not increase the mild stimulant effect. Positive Effects: +10% disease resistance, +1 vs. necromancy and poison, +1 hit point worth of healing per day; effects last as the drug is taken daily. Ginseng must be continuously taken for years before it has a significant effect (read: game mechanics). Increasing the dosage does not increase the effects. Negative Effects: None Harnic Other Names: Baby Wood Rose Trip Length: 3 Hours to 5 Days Properties: A short period of nausea will, be replaced by a few hours of psychoactive effect accompanied by a feeling of peaceful bliss which may linger on for several days. Positive Effects: None known Negative Effects: The seeds of the baby wood rose often contain noticeable amounts of strychnine. Large doses invite the danger of strychnine poisoning. Hashish Other Names: Hash, Kit, Quarter Moon, Soles Trip Length: 1 to 3 hours Properties: The user will experience a heavy-headed glee that may seem to paint the world a rosy pink. Reality distortion, colour intensification and perceptual distortion will also be noticed. Hash is an intoxicant, relaxant, mild hallucinogen and appetite enhancer. Positive Effects: None known Negative Effects: Mild dependence noticed in habitual users, eye damage possible with extremely (25+ years) prolonged use. Heliotrope Other Names: Turnsole Trip Length: 1½ to 4 Hours Properties: Brewed as a foul smelling tea, heliotrope will act as a potent sedative and tranquilliser. The taste of the tea is acceptable, especially with the addition of sugar or honey. Positive Effects: Potent painkiller, sleep inducer, sedative and tranquilliser Negative Effects: None known Henbane Other Names: None Trip Length: 2 to 20 hours Properties: Extreme visual hallucinations accompanied by a drunken or sedated effect. Positive Effects: 5% chance that needed information nay be gained from use, but is potentially lethal in dosages required for the hallucinogenic effect. If taken in a small amount prior to being exposed to another poison, henbane gives a +3 to the saving throw while the henbane remains in the user's system. Negative Effects: Dizziness, confusion, nausea, diarrhea, extreme headache, blackout, amnesia and other violent psychological and physical reactions. Overdose, or continued use, may result in permanent insanity or death. Hops Other Names: None Trip Length: About 2 hours Properties: Hops smoking produces a high similar to the effects of its relative, marijuana. It is also a mild euphoric and produces a feeling of peace and serenity. Used as a tea, hops act as a sedative and sleep inducer. Hops is used in brewing beer. Positive Effects: Mild sedative and sleep inducer. Negative Effects: None known Notes: Hops can be grafted onto a marijuana plant and the hybrid combination will produce a hops vine loaded with marijuana's active resins. Hydrangea Other Names: None Trip Length: 2 to 3 hours Properties: A pleasant feeling, some colour enhancement and a slightly drunken reaction. Positive Effects: None known Negative Effects: The active ingredient in Hydrangea is a chemical member of the cyanide family. Slight overdose can easily be fatal. Iboga Other Names: None Trip Length: 6 to 72 hours Properties: Small doses act as an aphrodisiac—even as a cure for impotency. Users may engage in non-stop sexual activity for 6 to 10 hours. The effect is a by-product of the drugs effect as a stimulant to the muscles and cardiovascular system. Large doses allow individuals to remain alert and mentally active for up to 48 hours while remaining quite motionless. The psychedelic effects of the drug produce a unique dream state, while reasoning powers and consciousness seem to be unimpaired. Positive Effects: The ability to remain motionless can increase one's ability to hide, sneak, ambush, or similar tasks, by up to 5 levels of ability. Strength will increase by 1 point for 6 to 24 hours. Negative Effects: Very high doses result in hallucinations, a maniacal shrieking and finally a taut, epileptic-like state. Overdoses result in convulsions, paralysis or death. The psychoactive ingredients of the roots may exceed 6% so overdoses can be extremely dangerous. Long-term use of this drug profoundly weakens the cardiac muscles, shortening lifespan. Jimsonweed Other Names: Devils Apple, Devils Trumpet, Locoweed, Stinkweed, Thorn Apple, Yerba del Diablo Trip Length: 12 Hours to 10 Days Properties: Unbelievably real and intense visions may result from high doses. They are often more extreme than those experienced with lysergic acid diethylamide. Even small doses may make the user too confused to realize what is happening around him. Positive Effects: None known Negative Effects: Small doses can result in periods of unreasoning euphoria, chills, fever, nausea or diarrhoea. Large doses result in loss of coordination, extreme confusion, extreme difficulty in swallowing or speaking, a dry burning sensation of the mouth or skin, dry hot skin, rashes, scaling, vomiting, loss of memory, dizziness (extreme), high blood pressure 'pressure' headache, agitation, severe visual distortions, and paranoia. Very high doses may result in extreme mental distortions and paranoia, phobias, panic, and hysteria followed by convulsions, and coma. Overdose or prolonged use of large amounts may result in severe heart and lung damage. Death is usually the result of respiratory failure. Notes: Prolonged use may result in physical dependence. Kava Kava Other Names: Aaha, Ava, Awa, Kava, Kawa-Kawa, Kawa, Wati, Trip Length: 2 to 6 Hours Properties: Very small doses have a mild euphoric and stimulant effect-usually smoked. Medium doses have a sedative effect, a feeling of relaxation and well-being. This is usually a tea. Large doses produce about ½ hour of pleasant stimulation, peace, euphoria, and talkativeness. This is replaced by a sleepy and lethargic state, lasting about another ½ hour. This is finally followed by a very pleasant, dream-filled sleep. Positive Effects: There is a 10% chance that a significant portent will be noted while in the dream-state. Negative Effects: None known Khat Other Names: None Trip Length: 1 to 6 hours Properties: Khat users may feel a strong stimulation, a euphoric sense of false hilarity, talkativeness, and a false sense of physical strength and mental clarity. Positive Effects: None known Negative Effects: Psychic dependency, dizziness, stomach cramps, exhaustion and depression after the first effects of the drug wear off. It may also cause impotence. Kif Other Names: None Trip Length: 1 to 3 hours Properties: Kif is a mixture of marijuana and tobacco-sometimes mixed with small amounts of other drugs. Its effect will vary depending on the mixture. Generally a mild high and increased colour sensitivity and talkativeness. Both of the key ingredients combine into a synergistic effect. Positive Effects: None known Negative Effects: Prolonged use can cause serious illness in the user from the tobacco and some psychological dependence on the marijuana and tobacco mixture. Kola Nuts Other Names: Cola Trip Length: 1 to 3 Hours Properties: See Koffee Positive Effects: 10% increase in workday output. 5% reduction for time spent ingesting large quantities, See Koffee. Negative Effects: See Koffee Lettuce Opium Other Names: Sativa Trip Length: About 3 Hours Properties: Lettuce opium to similar to, but milder than, poppy opium. It produces a milder sensation, requires larger amounts to produce even that effect, and is less addictive. Opium from a wild lettuce base is less than ¼ as potent as that from the opium poppy. It will, however, produce a sleepy, dreamy, intense, high—without the other spaced-out sensation, time distortion or any of the more singular opium effects. Its effects are also somewhat shorter lived. Positive Effects: Oddly, lettuce opium can be used to wean a poppy opium addict away from his preferred drug. It is also a painkiller and is useful for that purpose. Withdrawal from lettuce opium, while extremely difficult and unpleasant, is still easier than withdrawal from poppy opium. It almost never results in fatal withdrawal symptoms and may save lives. Negative Effects: Lettuce opium is toxic in very large amounts. It may produce unconsciousness or even coma-like states if used in extremely large amounts. The material of the opium is also extremely irritating to the throat and lungs and will increase the risk of related disease. Lettuce opium is addictive in cases of prolonged use of fairly large amounts. Once addicted, withdrawal is very unpleasant. Fortunately, actual addiction is not likely because of the amounts required. Lobelia Other Names: Asthma Weed, Gag Root, Indian Tobacco, Pukeweed Trip Length: About 2 hours Properties: Lobelia will produce a mild state of mental stimulation, euphoria and tingling body sensations. Positive Effects: There is a 1% chance of some useful vision resulting from use, but only if the user has at least one psionic trait. Negative Effects: Use may produce nausea or vomiting. Heavy doses may cause circulatory problems or even prove toxic. Some persons seem to become addicted to the drug, while most do not. Withdrawal is fairly easy. Mandrake Other Names: Devils Testicle, Mandragora, Devil's Apple Trip Length: 3 to 30 hours Properties: This drug has the unusual effect of making all forms of summoning or diabolical spells easier to effect, if it is directed at certain less-friendly planes of existence. Any incantations that link, move, conjure, or otherwise involve Demons and similar Extrinsic creatures (also called fantasts in the south and outlanders in the north) are performed in half the time, and with a +6 to any rolls involved in the casting. Side effects include dizziness, pounding headache, nausea, diarrhoea, cramps, and confusion. Large doses may produce permanent insanity or death. Positive Effects: None known Negative Effects: In addition to the other side effects, there is a 1% chance of possession by a Demon for the duration of the trip. This could result it permanent insanity. Notes: Also useful for other mystical effects, other than partaking of mandrake as a drug. Marijuana Other Names: 3750, 420, 51, A-Bomb, a Stick, Acapulco Gold, Acapulco Red, Ace, Afghani Indica, African, African Black, African Bush, African Woodbine, Airhead, Airplane, Alice B. Toklas, Amp Joint, Angola, Ashes, Assassin of Youth, Astro Turf, Atom Bomb, Atshitshi, Aunt Mary, B, B-40, Baby, Baby Bhang, Babysitter, Bad Seed, Baker, Bale, Bamba, Bambalacha, Bammies, Bammy, Banano, Bar, Bash, Basuco, Bazooka, BC Bud, Beedies, Belyando Spruce, Bhang, Bhang, Black, Black Bart, Black Ganga, Black Gold, Black Gungi, Black Gunion, Black Mo, Black Moat, Black Mote, Blanket, Blast, Blaxing, Blazing, Block, Blonde, Blowing Smoke, Blue de Hue, Blue Sage, Blue Sky Blond, Blunt, Bo, Bo-Bo, Bobo Bush, Bohd, Bomb, Bomber, Bone, Boo, Boo Boo Bama, Boom, Brick, Broccoli, Brown, Bubble Gum, Bud, Buda, Buddha, Bullyon, Burnie, Bush, Butter, Butter Flower, C.S., Cam Red, Cam Trip, Cambodian Red, Can, Canade, Canadian Black, Canamo, Canappa, Cancelled Stick, Candy Blunt, Cannabis Tea, Carmabis, Cartucho, Catnip, Caviar, Cavite All Star, Cest, Champagne, Charas, Charge, Cheeba, Cheeo, Chemo, Chiba Chiba, Chicago Black, Chicago Green, Chiefing, Chillum, Chips, Chira, Chocolate, Chocolate Thai, Christmas Bud, Christmas Tree, Chronic, Chunky, Churus, Citrol, Clam Bake, Clicker, Clickums, Climb, Cochornis, Cocktail, Cocoa Puff, Colas, Coli, Coliflor Tostao, Colombian, Colorado Cocktail, Columbus Black, Cosa, Crazy Weed, Cripple, Crying Weed, Cryppie, Cryptonie, Cubes, Culican, Dagga, Dank, Dawamesk, Dew, Diablito, Diambista, Dimba, Ding, Dinkie Dow, Dips, Dirt Grass, Dirties, Dirty Joints, Ditch, Ditch Weed, Djamba, Domestic, Don Jem, Don Juan, Dona Juana, Dona Juanita, Donk, Doob, Doobee, Doobie, Dope, Doradilla, Draf, Draf Weed, Drag Weed, Dry High, Dubbe, Dube, Duby, Durong, Duros, Dust, Dust Blunt, Dusting, Earth, El Diablito, El Diablo, El Gallo, Elephant, Endo, Esra, Fallbrook Redhair, Fatty, Feeling, Fiend, Fine Stuff, Finger, Finger Lid, Fir, Firewood, Flower, Flower Tops, Fly Mexican Airlines, Fraho, Frajo, Frios, Fry, Fry Daddy, Fry Sticks, Fu, Fuel, Fuma D'Angola, Gage, Gauge, Gange, Gangster, Ganja, Ganoobies, Garbage, Gash, Gasper, Gasper Stick, Gauge Butt, Geek, Geek-Joints, Ghana, Giggle Smoke, Giggle Weed, Gimmie, Go Loco, Goblet of Jam, Gold, Gold Star, Golden, Golden Leaf, Gong, Gonj, Good Butt, Good Giggles, Good Stuff, Goody-Goody, Goof Butt, Gorge, Grass, Grass Brownies, Grasshopper, Grata, Greek, Green, Green Buds, Green Goddess, Greens, Greeter, Gremmies, Greta, Griefo, Griefs, Grifa, Griff, Griffa, Griffo, Grifo, Grow(s), Gunga, Gungeon, Gungun, Gunja, Gyve, Haircut, Hanhich, Happy Cigarette, Happy Stick, Harsh, Has, Hawaiian, Hawaiian Black, Hawaiian Homegrown Hay, Hay, Hay Butt, Hemp, Herb, Herb and Al, Herba, Hit, Hocus, Homegrown, Honey Blunts, Hooch, Hooter, Hot Stick, Hydro, Hydrogrows, Illies, Illing, Illy, Indian Boy, Indian Hay, Indian Hemp, Indica, Indo, Indonesian Bud, Instaga, Instagu, J, Jamaican Gold, Jamaican Red Hair, Jane, Jay, Jay Smoke, Jim Jones, Jive, Jive Stick, Joint, Jolly Green, Joy Smoke, Joy Stick, Ju-Ju, Juan Valdez, Juanita, Juice Joint, Juja, Jumbos, Kabak, Kaff, Kaif, Kalakit, Kali, Kansas Grass, Kate Bush, Kawaii Electric, Kaya, KB, Kee, Kentucky Blue, Key, KGB (Killer Green Bud), Khayf, Ki, Kick Stick, Kief, Kif, Kiff, Killer, Killer Green Bud, Killer Weed, Kilter, Kind, Kind Bud, King Bud, Kona Gold, Krippy, Kryptonite, Kumba, L.L., Lace, Lakbay Diva, Laughing Grass, Laughing Weed, Leaf, Leak, Leno, Lg (Lime Green), Lid, Light Stuff, Lima, Liprimo, Little Smoke, Llesca, Loaf, Lobo, Loco, Loco Weed, Locoweed, Log, Loose Shank, Love Boat, Love Leaf, Love Weed, Loveboat, Lovelies, Lubage, M, M.J., M.O., M.U., Macaroni, Macaroni and Cheese, Mach, Machinery, Macon, Maconha, Mafu, Magic Smoke, Manhattan Silver, Mari, Mariguana, Marimba, Mary, Mary and Johnny, Mary Ann, Mary Jane, Mary Jonas, Mary Warner, Mary Weaver, Matchbox, Maui-Wowie, Maui Wauie, Meg, Megg, Meggie, Messorole, Mexican Brown, Mexican Green, Mexican Locoweed, Mexican Red, Mezz, Mighty Mezz, Mo, Modams, Mohasky, Mohasty, Monte, Mooca, Moocah, Mooster, Moota, Mutah, Mooters, Mootie, Mootos, Mor a Grifa, Mota, Moto, Mother, Mu, Muggie, Muggle, Muggles, Muta, Mutah, Mutha, Nail, Nigra, Northern Lights, Number, O.J., Oolies, Ozone, P-Dogs, P.R., Pack, Pack a Bowl, Pack of Rocks, Pakaloco, Pakalolo, Pakistani Black, Panama Cut, Panama Gold, Panama Red, Panatella, Paper Blunts, Parsley, Pasto, Pat, Philly Blunts, Pin, Pocket Rocket, Pod, Poke, Pot, Potlikker, Potten Bush, Premos, Prescription, Pretendica, Pretendo, Primo, Primo Square, Primo Turbo, Puff the Dragon, Purple Haze, Queen Ann's Lace, Ragweed, Railroad Weed, Rainy Day Woman, Rangood, Rasta Weed, Red, Red Bud, Red Cross, Red Dirt, Reefer, Reefer, Reefers, Righteous Bush, Rip, Roach, Roacha, Roasting, Rockets, Rompums, Rooster, Root, Rope, Rose Marie, Rough Stuff, Rubia, Ruderalis, Rugs, Salad, Salt and Pepper, Sandwich Bag, Santa Marta, Sasfras, Sativa, Schwagg, Scissors, Scrub, Seeds, Sen, Sess, Sezz, Shake, Sherman Stick, Shit, Shotgun, Siddi, Sinse, Sinsemilla, Sinsemilla, Skinny, Skunk, Skunkweed, Smoke, Smoke a Bowl, Smoke Canada, Snop, Speedboat, Spliff, Splim, Splitting, Square Mackerel, Squirrel, Stack, Stems, Stick, Sticky Icky, Stink Weed, Stinkweed, Stoney Weed, Straw, Stuff, Sugar Weed, Super Grass, Super Pot, Swag, Sweet Leaf, Sweet Lucy, Sweet Lunch, Swishers, Syrup, T, Taima, Takkouri, Tea, Tex-Mex, Texas Pot, Texas Tea, Thai Sticks, Thirteen, Thirty-Eight, Thumb, Tin, Tio, Toke, Torch, Torpedo, Trauma, Tray, Trees, Triple A, Trupence Bag, Turbo, Tustin, Twist, Twistum, Unotque, Up Against the Stem, Vega, Viper, Viper's Weed, Wac, Wacky Weed, Wake and Bake, Water, Water-Water, Weed, Weed Tea, Wet, Wet Sticks, Whack, Whackatabacky, Wheat, White-Haired Lady, White Russian, Wicky, Wicky Stick, Wollie, Woo Blunts, Woola Blunt, Woolah, Woolas, Woolie, Woolie Blunt, Woolies, Wooly Blunts, Wooties, Yeh, Yellow Submarine, Yen Pop, Yeola, Yerba, Yerba Mala, Yerhia, Yesca, Yesco, Zacatecas Purple, Zambi, Zay, Zig Zag Man, Zol, Zoom Trip Length: Light dose 1 to 3 hours; large dose 4 to 10 hours. Properties: Effects vary from a light hallucinogen (infrequent and only at higher doses), relaxant, tranquilliser, appetite stimulant (caused by a desire to chew because of a dry sensation of the lips and palate), or intoxicant. Occasional negative reactions are the result of the user being beset by psychological or personal problems that may seem more intense with the use of the drug. This can result in a spider web of depression, misery, fear, panic or paranoia. Such a result is extremely rare in non-psychotics. Positive Effects: Few; generally there are euphoric feelings and a general relaxation. Some use as an anaesthetic, and treatment of rheumatic pain, postpartum psychoses, cramps, migraines, senile insomnia, epileptoid states, depressions, and eye disorders. Negative Effects: Few; generally an anti-motivational tendency and occasional psychological dependency-usually associated. Occasional drug related depressions or anti-social activity. Morning Glory Seeds Other Names: Blue Star, Slue Summer Sky, Glory Seeds, Heavenly Blues Pearly Blues, Pearly Whites, Seeds, Summer Skies, Wedding Bells Trip Length: 4 to 14 hours Properties: After ingesting 100-300 seeds, the user will be able to experience a psilocybin-like high, coupled with very strong mescaline-like hallucinations. Images will become distorted in a kaleidoscopic manner, or may be simply altered beyond recognition. The user will also be able to experience a strong euphoria that relaxes inhibitions, reactions, and finally results in a trance-like state of mind. Positive Effects: There is a 1% chance of some useful vision being seen when used. Negative Effects: Frequently associated with nausea, psychotic episodes, or irrational behaviour. There is a 1% chance of the user developing a chemically-induced phobia that will last for 3 to 36 months. Niando Other Name: None known Trip Length: 2 to 5 hours Properties: The drug is a potent stimulant-and is reported to have properties of an aphrodisiac. It is dangerously erratic in effect. Positive Effects: None known Negative Effects: Use can cause death; there is a 1% chance per use that the user will suffer heart failure. The drug is also known to be addictive with a 1% chance per use in a single year that it addicts the user, cumulative. Nutmeg Other Names: None known Trip Length: 4 to 14 hours Properties: The user will experience ½ to 1 hour of nausea, rapid heartbeat, panic and agitation before the euphoric effects begin. After the user feels the initial effects wear off, the feelings of panic and nausea will be replaced by a feeling of weightless euphoria and a sedated kind of disorientation. The drug also acts as an aphrodisiac, according to some users. Positive Effects: None known; useful and popular as a spice. Negative Effects: Severe diarrhoea, rapid heartbeat, bloodshot eyes, constipation, parched mouth and throat, dizziness, flashes, and urinary difficulty. Ololuiqui Other Names: Babor, Little Children, the Flower of the virgin Trip Length: Approximately 6 hours Properties: The user experience about 3 hours of pleasant intoxication, following that is about 3 hours of strong hallucinations and psychedelic distortions. Positive Effects: Useful as a sedative and a painkiller. Negative Effects: Occasional nausea, mild stomach upsets. Eating before taking large amounts of the drug can reduce this. Opium Other Names: Dark Tongue. Dragon Tail, Evil Speak, Farce, Gum Arabic. Hashish, Kif, the Monkey, Old Man of the Mountain, Poppy Gum, Poppy Smoke, Silver Smoke, the Tiger. Trip Length: 3 to 4 hours Properties: A moderate dose eases the user into the tranquil and sensuous joy of fantasy and intoxicating dreams. These dreams and fantasy realities begin almost immediately. The user also feels a deep sense of peace. Positive Effects: The drug can be used to treat pain very effectively or as a sedative to treat diarrhoea, dysentery, gout, diabetes, insanity and even nymphomania. Negative Effects: The drug is always addictive if used for a prolonged period of time. The addiction is a long and painful experience. In time the user requires larger and larger amounts of the drug simply to feel 'normal'. If the addict is not able to get his dose, he is faced with a period of withdrawal of 1 to 10 days, depending on the extent and degree of addiction. Withdrawal includes, chills, tremors, diarrhoea, weeping, heavy sweating, nausea, vomiting, muscular and abdominal cramps, uncontrollable yawning, runny nose, goose flesh, appetite loss, and insomnia. Some of these symptoms may continue for months. Some users have even died from withdrawal. The addict is never completely free of the addiction; beginning to use the drug again will begin the process immediately. Paregoric Other Names: None Trip Length: 4 to 6 hours Properties: Mild euphoric if used in very large quantities, with some almost unnoticeable effects if kept in small doses. Positive Effects: It can be used to control diarrhoea, and to stave off the symptoms of withdrawal from opiates (for a while). Negative Effects: It can be addictive if used in large amounts for a prolonged period of time. Withdrawal is like other opiates, but far less intense. Passion Flower Other Names: Moonflower, Multiple Trip Length: Approximately 1 hour Properties: Mild euphoric and psychedelic Positive Effects: None known, popular garden flower Negative Effects: Violent Headache when combined with certain foods or other drugs. Also possible violent attacks of vomiting. Foods include: alcohol, avocados, ripe bananas, broad beans, excessive caffeine, milk products, cocoa, pickled herring, yeast extract, narcotics, chicken liver, oils of dill, fennel or parsley. If these foods are avoided, there seem to be no ill effects. Peyote Other Names: Anhalonium, Hikori, Huatari, Mescal, Mescal Buttons, Peyotyl, Seni, Wakowi Trip Length: 4 to 24 hours Properties: The user will quickly begin to feel an intense nausea (vomiting is probable and is actually recommended so that the trip does not proceed through a haze of spinning nausea and dizziness) after eating 3 to six of the nasty little devils. After the nausea and vaulting is past, a respiration increases accompanied by a feeling of weightlessness and depersonalisation. Soon a visual storm erupts. Senses cross over, colours intensify, and music may be experienced as visual or tactile. When the effects wear off, the user will feel exhausted and will generally collapse into a deep sleep. Positive Effects: Many users report some revelation of a religious nature during the trip. Negative Effects: Overwhelming nausea during experience and a general lethargy for up to a few days after use of the drug. No other ill effects are known and it is not an addictive substance, even after prolonged use. Pipizintzintli Other Names: Pipi Leaf, Pipi Tea Trip Length: Approximately 2 hours Properties: A feeling of intoxication, colourful hallucinations, and visual patterns follows a ½ hour of mild nausea. Positive Effects: All psychic sensitive abilities, or spells related to reading mental pattern, have their effect doubled for both range and duration as well as sensitivity. Negative Effects: Mild Nausea, no others known. Notes: Pipizintrintli is a relative of the mint and is a very common tea. Unsuspecting imbibers will find their saving throws against spells and abilities like those above are lowered by -2. It is a frequent drink of many sages and shamans who wish to increase the range and power of their spells. Psilocybin Other Names: Hombrecitos, las Mujercitas, los Ninos, Magic Mushrooms, Mushrooms, Noble Princess of the Waters Trip Length: Various Properties: Initial reaction is quick, a few minutes, and may include nausea, pupil dilation, or other discomforts. Within an hour, these negative effects will be replaced by a feeling of heightened sensory awareness. Colours become kaleidoscopic rainbow showers; objects may seem to be observed in minute detail. Sound may become sight. Time and space become distorted, or may seem suspended. Positive Effects: None known Negative Effects: Paranoia, disorientation, intense anxiety or panic, and depression are common results of a trip, and may become chronic problems to the confirmed user. Sao Pedro Other Names: Mescaline, Peyote Seni, Wakowi Trip Length: 2-20 hours Properties: The drug is very similar to Peyote in effect, with far less risk of nausea. It is also less of a stimulant, so the user will feel more tranquil during the experience. The trip begins about an hour after eating (or drinking a tea from) the cactus slices. The user will have heightened sound and colour perception, though it will be distorted. Brilliantly hued visions will occur—some beautiful, some horrible. There seems to be a connection with the outlook of the user to what he or she sees. Positive Effects: Useful tranquilliser for some. There is a 1% chance per use that some new mystical insight will develop. This can aid in learning a new ritual, or may even lead to the creation of a new one. Most of the insights gained in this manner will deal with phantasms, or with divinatory/informational magic. Negative Effects: If use more than once every 10 days, there is likely to be a psychological addiction. Few physical symptoms will be noted, but the user may experience chills, irrational anger, anxiety, or terror, and nervous sweating for long periods of time after being denied use of the drug (or otherwise unable to obtain it). Addiction will occur in 3-6 uses after the user begins to take the drug too frequently. Notes: Considered sacred to several different Druidic groups. Tobacco Other Names: Coffin Nails (or Coughin' Nails), Pipe Weed, Smoke, Weed Trip Length: less than ¼ hour Properties: No real drug experience, the only feeling is a rush of increased blood pressure. Positive Effects: Useful insecticide. The act of smoking is relaxing—and it gives you something to do with your hands in uncomfortable social situations. Negative Effects: The user quickly becomes addicted, usually after just a few uses (even just 2 or 3). It is thought by some to cause premature deaths from continued use. Withdrawal can be very difficult—comparable to caffeine, and arguably at least as difficult as any on this list. Symptoms include (but are not limited to): irritability, headache, cramps, anxiety, insomnia, nervousness, sweating, palpitations, impatience, irrational anger, energy loss, drowsiness, dizziness, fatigue, light-headedness, constipation, tremors, depression, feelings of emptiness and hunger, and the inability to put up with anyone's bullshit. Wild Fennel, Parsley, and Dill Other Names: Spice Oil Trip Length: 1-6 hours Properties: Powerful Hallucinations Positive Effects: All are valuable spices Negative Effects: All are known to produce epileptic-like seizures and convulsions in users along with the strong hallucinogenic effects. The drug may also cause internal damage that does not heal. Roll System Shock or suffer 1D4 points of non-healable damage. Yage Other Names: Ayahuasca, Caapi, Jungle Drug, Natema, Tiger Drug, Yaje, Yake Trip Length: 2 to 12 hours Properties: The drug provides pleasure and is reported to have aphrodisiac effects in addition to its hallucinations and ESP effects. Positive Effects: The drug can act as if the user has clairvoyance (50%) or mind-reading telepathy (50%) if the user makes a Knowledge check. Negative Effects: The drug is extremely dangerous and it is very easy to overdose. Overdoses cause cramps, convulsions and death (in extreme cases). Yohimbe Other Names: Lizard Tail Yerba del Pasmo, Yerba Mansa Trip Length: 2 to 5 hours Properties: About ½ hour of nausea (not overly severe) is followed by 2 to 5 hours of pelvic tingle, mild changes in perception and mild hallucinations if taken in large amounts. Positive Effects: Useful aphrodisiac for the impotent; used in some philtres and potions. Negative Effects: None known, but nausea will result from use of many other drugs within 3 days of the use of Yohimbe. Category:Death